Love Will Remember
Love Will Remember (El Amor Te Recordará en español) es una canción de la cantante Selena Gomez perteneciente al album Stars Dance, siendo la octava canción de la lista y la última sin contar Nobody Does It Like You, Music Feels Better, Lover In Me e I Like It That Way. La canción tiene una duración de 3:31 y es de género Pop principalmente (podría clasificarse como Dance Pop). Sus escritores fueron Antonina Armato, Desmond Child, Tim James y David Jost. Según ha dicho Selena es la canción más personal del disco porque habla de su relación con Justin Bieber. Contenido lírico La canción tiene un intro que es un mensaje guardado de Justin Bieber para Selena Gomez, pero en la versión final fue eliminada por un consejo de Taylor Swift, no lo hagas muy personal. Verso 1 - Ellos no pueden comprar el tiempo para estar juntos de nuevo, ellos necesitan vivir en el presenter sin estancarse en el pasado. Si ellos no están juntos, el amor que se dieron será un recuerdo constante aunque ellos traten de superarlo. Ambos se demostraban amor, ella no entiende lo que pasó. Coro - Siente que su relación terminó muy rápido, a pesar de que estuvieron por dos años yendo y volviendo, pero lo mejor que pueden hacer es superarlo. Su amor fue tan fuerte y por mucho tiempo y Selena sabe que ese amor permanecerá en su corazón y su amor va a vivir por siempre aunque lo traten de olvidar, ésto es un sentimiento que Justin Bieber también trata de expresar en su canción "Nothing Like Us". En el puente, Selena piensa que ellos eran inseparables porque ellos iban literalmente a todos lados juntos desde que empezaron a salir. Ella pensaba que Justin nunca estaría enamorado con alguna otra chica, aunque no ha sido el caso. Ella sentía que su vida era perfecta mientras ella esté con el chico de sus sueños, pero todo se fue derrumbando enviando a los medios y a los fans en un tornado de preguntas, y nadie sabía las respuestas además de ellos dos. Finalmente en el outro, ella sabe que esta relación estará por siempre en un lugar especial de su corazón, aunque ella trate de olvidarlo para siempre. Letra Letra original= (Intro - No se incluye en la versión del álbum) Hey babe it's me, I just wanted to call to tell you that I love you so so so so much, Just wanted to let you know that you are my princess, You are worthy of all of the love in the world, You are the love of my life. (Fin intro) Now's all we got and time can't be bought. I know it inside my heart forever will forever be ours. Even if we try to forget, love will remember. You said you love me, I said I loved you back What happened to that, what happened to that All your promises, and all them plans we had, What happened to that, what happened to that Boom gone, yeah we move on, even if we try to forget, Love will remember you, love will remember me I know it inside of my heart, Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget, Love will remember, love will remember Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember The trips we dreamed of taking the tacks left on the map, What happened to that, what happened to that When all you had was nothing, and all we did was laugh What happened to that, what happened, what happened to that Boom gone, yeah we move on, even if we try to forget Love will remember you, love will remember me I know it inside of my heart, Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget, Love will remember, love will remember Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember Love will remember, love will remember Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember Break down the walls let heaven in, somewhere and forever we'll dance again, We used to be inseparable, I used to think that I was irreplaceable We lit the whole world up, before we blew it up, I still don't know just how we screwed it up Forever, forever, forever Love will remember you, love will remember me I know it inside of my heart, Forever will forever be ours, even if we try to forget, Love will remember, love will remember Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember Love will remember, love will remember Love will remember, love will remember, love will remember |-| Letra traducida= Este momento es todo lo que tenemos Y el tiempo no se puede comprar Lo sé dentro de mi corazón Que el para siempre, siempre será nuestro Aunque lo tratemos de olvidar El amor recordará Dijiste que me amabas Te dije que te amaba también ¿Qué pasó con eso? ¿Qué pasó con eso? Todas las promesas Y todos los planes que teníamos ¿Qué pasó con eso? ¿Qué pasó con eso? Boom, todo se fue, sí seguimos adelante Aunque tratemos de olvidar El amor te recordará Y el amor me recordará Lo sé dentro de mi corazón Que el para siempre, siempre será nuestro Aunque lo tratemos de olvidar El amor recordará Los viajes que soñamos hacer Las etiquetas que quedan en el mapa ¿Qué pasó con eso? ¿Qué pasó con eso? Cuando no tenías nada Todo lo que hacíamos era reír ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó con eso? Boom, todo se fue, sí seguimos adelante Aunque tratemos de olvidar El amor recordará Derriba los muros Deja entrar el cielo En algún lado y para siempre Bailaremos de nuevo Solíamos ser inseparables Yo solía creer que era irremplazable Encendimos el mundo entero, Antes de arruinarlo todo Sigo sin saber, como lo arruinamos Por siempre El amor recordará Notas *Letra traducida desde Coveralia Curiosidades *Esta canción habla de la relacion que tuvo Selena con el cantante canadiense: Justin Bieber. *Segun una entrevista con Selena, a Taylor Swift le encanta esta canción. *Se creyó que sería el segundo sencillo, después de Come & Get It, pero terminó siendo Slow Down. Véase también Categoría:Canciones